wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Mojave
(Mojave is Macabre's character. He shall not be used without Macabre's consent. Thank you.) Mojave, a cautious being who's mind cannot fathom the horrific process the scientists took to make him. Yet, even without those petrifying thoughts occupying his mind, the scienceborn's psyche is damaged, almost beyond repair. Almost Meet Mojave, the original "SandWing" scienceborn, who's scales cannot hide the fact that he diseased with psychosis. A simple mishap made by the very ones who gave him artificial life. |} Behaviour A cocktail of antipsychotics and antidepressants completely controls Mojave's "haywire" psyche, a desperate move made by the scientists to prevent possible suicide/murder risk. However, the SandWing scienceborn has become completely conscious to the fact that his mind is only being kept in check by medication, and one dose missed could spell disaster. Under the influence of the medication, his personality is still fragile. Even with the drugs, Mojave is still very anxious, to the point of being extremely fearful. The other scienceborns (the ones who care about him, anyway) have been shown to try and comfort the SandWing but their efforts are almost always futile. However Mojave is very lovable and cares for most of the scienceborns. He wouldn't best be described as depressed, more so a being that is very delicate and fearful. Mojave's thoughts and behaviour without the medication is greatly differs. Erratic, jumpy and somewhat (?) grumpy, the scienceborn's mind is unorganized and full of delusions and hallucinations. His breathing becomes heavy and faint whispering can be heard from under his breath. Even the scientists are advised to never go near him during his psychotic/hallucinatory episodes and instead to wait until Mojave is asleep to inject nanomachines, which calm his condition. (until the cocktail of drugs can be administered correctly) The scienceborn has constant nanomachine injections, reasons for the injections are to keep his condition under control and to possibly suppress his free will, making him a pawn in the scientists game. WiP Description Hide the colour of an almost earthy tone of royal yellow, Mojave was definitely not built to camoflauge into the sand, or at least easily. His scale pattern resembles a bush viper's, making physical contact with the scienceborn difficult without getting poked by the scales. Rough to the touch underscales plate his underside, the scaley plates are a light cream with a faint fern green tint. Mojave's scales are chipped, dirty and, with a closer look, light dried blood spatter can be found around his tail and maw. His wings are slightly larger than a normal SandWing's, most of the membrane is ripped and shredded, so his airtime is limited. Abilities/Weaknesses With the metabolism of a snake, Mojave could go on without food for months, and not even be close to starving. Curiously, he has two icicle-like fangs located at the front of his mouth. These fangs can inject (and even spray) a neurotoxic chemical which starts to shut down a target's nervous system. Due to his rather peaceful (when under the influence of antipsychotics) nature, he has only used his fangs a couple of times. The scientists have also taken note of his jumpy personality when off the prescribed medication, mostly noting the fact he becomes very defensive when his antipsychotics are taken away from the cocktail, leaving only the antidepressants to be taken. Category:Dragonets Category:Artificially Created Category:Males Category:Content (MacabreDragons) Category:Characters